yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Workshop/Manami Masae/100 Questions
100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' Manami Masae. * '''When is your birthday? ' September 7. * 'Your blood type? ' Well, probably AB but who cares, anyway? * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ...That's private, but fine. Bust is 2.5, waist is 2,and hip is 1.5. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' I have 2 fathers, 3 sisters, and 1 brother. * 'What's your occupation? ' I'm a student. * 'Your favourite food? ' Seaweed. * 'Favourite animal? ' Do humans count? * 'Favourite subject? ' Hmmmm... None. * 'Dislike subject? ' All of them~. * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '•////• maybe Asahi Reo... * 'Do you enjoy school? ' The only part of school I like is hanging out with my friends. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' Yes, in fact, I run the Anti-Bullying Club. * 'What's your motto? ' Act cute and you won't get the boot. I made it myself! * 'Your special skill? ' Restoring peace~. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' My smile~. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Kind. * 'Your forte? ' Creating peace and harmony~. * 'Your shortcomings? ' School work. * 'Places in your memories? ' Kaske Elementary school, Sakura Sushi. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Cherry Coke, or maybe you~! * 'How good can you swim? ' Okay... * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' I'd rather not say. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' My friends~ * 'Disliked food? ' peaches. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' For Asahi~Kun to love me! * 'Afraid of heights? ' No. * 'Dislike thunder? ' ...Yeah. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Sunny, of course. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Actually, I use a pen~. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Toast and fruit, but NOT PEACHES. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' No, but I believe in you~. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' I can play a few Chello cords, but I'm not very good. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' indoor. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' Nah, we're friends. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Do tablets count? * 'How long is your commute to school? ' About 3 minutes, but it usually takes me 7. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' Yeah. * 'Your favourite sports? ' Does texting count? * 'How good can you cook? ' Do you like black and burning toast? * 'Favourite colours? ' Lime, dusty rose, charcoal, royal violet. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' VIOLENCE! * 'How tall are you? ' 5'12. * 'Shoe size? ' 9. * 'Your dreams? ' World peace. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' I want Asahi Reo to marry me. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Nope. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' Yeet. * 'Bed time? ' 9:30. * 'Wake up time? ' 7:45. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Bed. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Not really. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Starve for days. I'm joking, of course. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Chilled soba. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Left arm. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' Meeting you~! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' My grades. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' IDK. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' Black eyed Susan. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' Don't have one. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' Ummmmmmmm... * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Flowers! * 'And summer? ' The sun. * 'What about fall? ' Beauty. * 'And then the winter? ' Death. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' You mean when, right? * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Manga. * 'What's your allowance? ' $10. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' Go to class! -The Faculty * 'What are your hobbies? ' Bringing peace, chatting! * 'Tell us your weight. ' 120 pounds... * 'What are you capable of? ' Definitely not going to class! * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' Clothes, duh! * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' I wish! * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Ask out Asahi. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' No~. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' My smile~. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' All food. * 'How do you commute to school? ' Walking. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' That's a secret... * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Not saying. * '''Where are you living right now? In a house. * 'What kind of place is it? ' A house kind. * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' ...Life...? * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' Still life, I guess? * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' No. * 'How's your eyesight? ' Average. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' International women's day. * 'What job do you have in school? ' Student. * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' Talk. * 'How long do you study every day? ' 0 seconds. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Miuti. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Text. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A godess. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Yeah. You have to go to class! * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Whatever I want. * 'How many friends do you have? ' Too many to count. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' Maybe... * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' No. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' It was great~! Category:100 Questions